


Расстояния

by InuTaisho



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году.





	Расстояния

Расстояние до ближайшей стены 18ть шагов взрослого мужчины. Немного меньше 18ти метров. Стена серая и скучная, взгляд скользит по ней и не может ни за чтозацепиться.  
Маска Л лежит на полу в двух с половиной шагах Н. На нее неприменно кто-нибудь наступит, когда оставшиеся в живых будут уходить. Кира, если победит он, наверняка раздавит ее специально.  
Но он не победит.  
Расстояние до Киры 7 шагов Мелло. И он пишет имя Ниар на клочке бумаги. Для Ниар 7 шагов - это бесконечно много, а для чьей-то пули ничтожно мало.  
Но на самом деле расстояние не имеет значения, когда не собираешься никуда идти.  
7 шагов Мелло мог бы сделать только Мелло.  
До безымянной могилы Л можно дойти меньше, чем за сутки. Когда-то до Л можно было добраться, только пролетев на самолете несколько часов. Когда-то Л был гораздо ближе, чем сейчас.  
Центр мира там, где на корточках сидит Ниар, потому что ему некуда и незачем идти, и расстояние превращается в пустое, бессмысленное слово.   
Победа корчится на полу, истекая кровью, на расстоянии девяти шагов.  
Так близко, что он может слышать, как разбиваются чужие мечты.  
Н некому сказать, что он променял бы эту победу на очередной пазл на полу своей комнаты в сиротском приюте Вамми с Л, до которого можно долететь за несколько часов на самолете и Мелло на расстоянии 7ми его шагов.


End file.
